wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/XI
Pomimo uwag woźniców i rad najdoświadczeńszych a najśmielszych górali książę Gintułt uparł się, żeby jechać dalej. De With ani się nie opierał, ani go nie zachęcał. Był wciąż tak samo obojętny, tak samo pozornie wesoły. Uśmiech, niezłomną potęgą woli wydobyty, uśmiech stworzony chceniem z nicości wesela, uprzejmy i trwały, pozostał na jego ustach taki sam, jak w zaraniu podróży. Wcześnie wyruszono z Waasen. Kilku wieśniaków szło przodem, żeby odwalać zaspy, jeśli gdzie drogę przecięły, a obadwaj podróżni wybrali się w ich tropy pod opieką trzech silnych Szwajcarów. Kiedy wstąpili w czeluść kamienną Reussu za Göschenen, przewodnicy nakazali surowe milczenie. Wszyscy szli wolno, skradając się na palcach. Pod chmurami, między szczytem a szczytem krzesanic, na zrębach i gzymsach, lekko i wdzięcznie przechylone w dół, marzyły w słońcu lawiny. Śliczny poranek wyzłacał ich łapy złożone na krawędziach, szyje i głowy zwisające dla zasłyszenia grzmotów, skowyczeń, dzikiego szumu i samotnej pieśni górskiej rzeki, która przeraźliwymi skokami miotała się w czarnych turniach, w śnieżnobiałych zaspach, między zielonymi soplami i wśród tafel lodu olbrzymich jak same skały. Ze drżeniem, odsłoniwszy głowy, mijali Szwajcarowie diabelski most, oślizgły przesmyk w otchłani, gdzie przeszywające gwizdanie Hutschelma oddech tamuje. Dwaj podróżni szli z przymkniętymi oczyma. Trwoga śmiertelna obchodziła ich wokoło. Spod ścian, z głębi bulw i garbów zielonych soplów patrzały w nich oczy poległych w tym miejscu. Potęga szumu zdziczałej wody powiadała dzieje boju. Kiedy noga za nogą idąc przebyli most i kamienne galerie, de With podniósł oczy po swojemu, sennie, w uroczystym uczynieniu przypatrywał się temu miejscu, skałom, rozjuszonej rzece i tajemnicom przeszłości drzemiącym w czarnym cieniu. — Jakiż to urok!... — rzekł do towarzysza. — Prawdziwie... — Mówiłeś mi, że miejsce bitwy. Lecourbe?... — Tak jest, miejsce bitwy. Czy chcesz może, kochany, poznać dzieje zdarzenia? Skinął głową z wyrazem mniemanej ciekawości, sztucznego zajęcia. Rzucił pośpiesznie oczyma po skałacli, po drodze, po moście... Już za chwilę oczy jego utknęły w próżni i powlokły się ze wstrętem na kulach niedoli, swą własną drogą, jak żebrak idący bez celu szlakami świata. Książę zamilkł. Ruszyli dalej, ale tylko do Hospenthalu udało się im dotrzeć. Wnet słońce zaszło za garby Furki. Nikt z mieszkańców nie chciał słyszeć o drodze. Wypadło tedy nocować w tej ostatniej mieścinie przed łańcuchem gotardzkim, dokąd sięga gwara niemiecka. W małej starożytnej izdebce z krzywą podłogą było duszno nad wyraz. Książę nie spał. Słyszał w drzemaniu wersety litanii do Wszystkich Świętych, którymi, głośno je wyśpiewując, stróż nocny zaznaczał kwadranse mijających godzin. Skoro świt ruszono dalej. Szła już przez przełęcz gotardzką nowa, w roku 1800 zbudowana droga, ale w tym dniu śladu jej nie było. Zamiecie przywaliły dolinę niezmiernymi zaspami. W poprzek drogi i rozdołu, wiodącego na szczyt, runęły nowe lodowate góry, nowe przełęcze, łańcuchy i doliny. Były to twory równie bezcelowe i niepojęte jak węzeł łańcuchów górskich, które się tu schodziły z czterech stron świata. Jechali zrazu konno, potem przesiedli na sanie. Ale zimno nie dawało pobłażania. Na połowie drogi do szczytu puścili się piechotą. Brnąc w sypkim śniegu, a torując sobie wciąż drogę łopatami, posuwali się w górę. — Jesteśmy w samym siedlisku przyrody, na kalenicy dachu Europy. Jakże się to tutaj gmatwa kłąb jej pomysłów! Sama nie wie, co robi... — mówił książę. De With uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — Po cóż są te góry, te bezgraniczne, ledwie ogarnione myślą łańcuchy kamienia i przepaście? Po cóż są te zaspy? Na co była okropna zawieja, która je tu przyniosła? Mistrz katedry patrzał w pole śnieżne czystymi oczyma, jakby szukając tam słów, które wyrzec należy. Wzruszył po dziecięcemu swą wielką głową i chrapliwym głosem, naraz zwróciwszy się do księcia, rzekł: — Nie wiem. — Dla człowieka, ażeby człowiek... — Nic teraz nie wiem. Na szczycie, około martwych jezior, które o tej dobie zginęły bez śladu pod lodami i zwaliskiem śniegów, zerwała się zamieć tak straszna, że obaj podróżni zwątpili o swym ocaleniu. Stali w samych chmurach, w lodowatej pracowni śniegu. Nie wiedzieli, czy dokoła nich krąży noc, czy dzień. Wicher straszliwy ryczał w trąby jaskiń niewidzialnych. Przelatując tamtędy z północy na południe globu ziemskiego, grał na harfie łańcuchów górskich, świstał w szczeliny lodowych pieczar, gdzie już nie masz życia. Gardziel przepaści wyrzucała w chmury chichotem drgający dech. Serca biły przyśpieszonym tętnem, a nogi drżały. Na pół skostniali, śmiertelnie znużeni, upadając co krok w lotne zaspy przywlekli się do schroniska. Tam przewodnicy po długich mozołach rozniecili ogień, zgotowali wody i jaki taki posiłek. Zawinięci w futrzane płaszcze, podróżni spędzili tę noc na drzemaniu w pobliżu ogniska. Następnego dnia z równym mozołem zeszli do Airolo na włoskim zboczu Alp. I tam leżały zaspy, a zadymka kryła światło. Najętymi końmi ruszyli co prędzej w dół przez Biasca, Bellinzonę, Lugano. Dopiero w lombardzkich nizinach wionęły ku nim powiewy italskich ogrodów i ciepłych mórz. Ziemia była jeszcze szara i zimna. Sennie nad jej mokrymi płaszczyznami, dokoła nieskończonych rowów, stało drzewo oliwne, podobne do wierzb Północy. Ale już tu i owdzie lśniąca murawa płoniła się w ciepłym zaciszu przykop zwróconych ku południowi. Wieśniak wychodził do pracy w polu i z uśmiechem zdumienia a mimowolnej wzgardy poglądał na ciepłą, zabawnie obszerną odzież ludzi przybywających zza gór. Nigdzie nie zatrzymując się dłużej, rozstali się podróżni na nizinach z rzeką Ticino, którą byli widzieli, gdy zlatała potokiem ze śnieżnych jaskiń Gothardu. Przebyli leniwą, mułem i kamieniami zawaloną Po. W pierwszych dniach marca dosięgli liguryjskich Apeninów i wjechali w ich wąwozy. Po górskich drogach wlokły się ładowne zaprzęgi o dwu olbrzymich kołach i prastarym, starorzymskim hamulcu, ciągnione przez osły, muły i konie. Woźnica trzaskał wesoło z bata, pędząc w doliny, gdzie stał perłowy zmrok wiosennych mgieł, wdzierając się na skaliste przełęcze, i znowu lecąc dołu. Gdzie rzucić okiem, słały się oliwne gaje powlekając srebrną szarością wyschłe, kamieniste pagóry. Lśniły się pod słońcem chropawe jak zeschła ziemia ściany domostw wieśniaczych. Po nadrzeczu tuliło się tam i sam zwarte, spiętrzone miasteczko o domach jasnożółtych. Zwisał z ogrodowych murów przypołudnik o trójgraniastym liściu, a tu i owdzie kwiat jakoby naszego ostu wytryskał z jego zwojów. Potworny kaktus wwiercał w szczeliny skał i ścian szpony swych korzeni i wystawiał na słońce krzywe pazury łap rozpłaszczonych. Za żelaznymi kratami domów zalśniła kiedy niekiedy rabata lewkonii, przemknął dokoła twarzy cudowny odor gajów różanych, musnął oczy daleki widok kamelii w kwiatach, siejących dokoła swych ślicznych osób białe i pąsowe płatki uwiędłe. De With, który był w tym kraju po raz pierwszy w życiu, patrzał na wszystko okiem zgasłym tak samo, jakby miał przed sobą ściany i piec zimowego mieszkania. Na szarą barwę jego twarzy gorący wiatr, przylatujący zza mórz, wywabił słabe rumieńce. Między zsuniętymi brwiami została posępna rysa. Wjechali w granice Rzeczypospolitej Liguryjskiej, niegdyś Genueńskiej. Góry były coraz wyższe, coraz bardziej skaliste... Nareszcie po tylu dniach rozwarły się wyloty dolin, rozstąpiły się skały. Na widnokręgu lśniło się morze dalekie. Książę miał w oczach płomień, a okrzyk szczęścia w ściśniętych ustach. Nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, która, jako prawda nieujęta, niejasna, nie dająca się zawrzeć w słowie, rozpierała mu piersi. Rzekł wreszcie: — Jakże obmierzłymi są kraje, w których los postawił naszą kolebkę! Oto jest ziemia godna człowieka. W niej się zamyka świat i jego dzieje. Przybiegliśmy do tych brzegów nie tylko cieleśnie, ale duszami, tak samo jak tu ciągnęły barbarzyńskie plemiona ze wszelkich obszarów i stron Północy, ze Wschodu i Zachodu. Nie mogę się zaprzeć...Kłamałbym mówiąc inaczej: jeżeli kocham jaką krainę, to tylko tę. To jest ojczyzna mojej duszy... Spojrzyj... Na krańcach widnokręgu wyginał się lśniący łuk morski, wiecznie napięty. Promienista strzała słońca leżała w jego cięciwie. Wzrok nurzał się w zieleni obszarów wodnych z taką rozkoszą jak w powietrzu. Chwiały się fale w świetle, podzielone przez wstęgi błękitne jakoby na chóry anielskie, śpiewające pieśń morza. Daleko, ze skalistych w dole brzegów, olbrzymie pinie wychylały nad wodami czarne korony, a najdalej na cyplu kamienistym strzelała w niebo kępa cyprysów na podobieństwo pięciu czarnych płomieni. Z nicejskiego brzegu we mgle bielały liguryjskie Alpy, a na lewantyńskim czarną masą rozsiadły się Apeniny, chropawe od piargów, czarne, jakby spalone przez ''sirocco ''góry Rocca, Giugo, Santa-Croce... — Genueńska Zatoka... — mówił książę do siebie. — Melodią fal swoich wykołysała dziecięce i młodzieńcze wichry marzeń, straszliwe burze żądz czynu Krzysztofa Kolumba. Jej to nawałnice ciosały w jego duszy wolę straszliwą. Ta to zatoka wywiodła go w tajemnicze pustynie wód, w nieskończony, siwy ocean, w szlaki jego młodocianych marzeń, do Indiów... My nędzni ledwie wątłymi myślami zdołamy obejść te drogi przezeń odkryte, przepłynione aż do ostatniej granicy, skąd mógł napisać do królowej Izabeli te dumne, zaiste królewskie słowa: "Ziemia nie jest tak wielką, jak pospolity lud mniema, przeciwnie, ziemia jest mała". To samo błękitne morze wyrzuciło ze swoich pian na ląd starego świata Korsykanina, pierwszego konsula, co teraz zbrodniami tyranii napełnia grozą Francję... De With grzecznie potakiwał albo słuchał cierpliwie. Powóz skierował się na prawo i wbiegł na główny gościniec prowadzący do Genui. Wkrótce podróżni znaleźli się w jej wąskich ulicach, w tych ciasnych lochach, wiodących z góry w otwarte morze. Krótko tu jednak bawili. Celem ich podróży była posiadłość "brata" Vicini w okolicach miasta. Przebrawszy się w hotelu w suknie lżejsze i cieńsze podążyli we wskazanym kierunku. Willa Vicini leżała na górze obrosłej krzewami. Było południe, kiedy stanęli u wejścia. Wpuszczeni do ogrodu przez starożytną żelazną bramę, szli przez czas pewien w górę wąskim korytarzem, utworzonym przez dwa wysokie mury. Fale bluszczu przesadziły szczyty murów i płynąc, kapiąc, wisząc soplami długimi aż do ziemi, uczyniły z tej drogi majestatyczny, a zarazem cudnie przychylny krużganek. U krańca jego były drzwi domu. Jońskie i korynckie kolumny bielały na słońcu, barwiąc dalekie tło ciemnych gajów niewymowną plamą. Służący prosił przybyszów, żeby zechcieli zaczekać na przebudzenie starego margrabiego w salonach dolnych czy w ogrodzie. Wybrali ogród i poszli w górę po ścieżce wysypanej żwirem drobnych kamyków, które morze z dalekich stron przyniosło i na brzeg wyrzuciło, a pracowity człowiek na tej drodze rozsypał. Małe jaszczurki przebiegały słoneczne place, zatrzymując się chwilami i patrząc zielonymi oczyma na nieznanych ludzi. Ludzie Północy szli krok za krokiem, wielbiąc oczyma cudne drzewa, a raczej niewysłowioną ich piękność. W jednym miejscu mur był niższy i można było, wspinając się na palce, zajrzeć na drugą jego stronę. Rósł tam na południowym stoku, ze wszech stron okolony ścianami wirydarz owocowy. Wiosna go już dotknęła. Jak senna rozkosz ukazały się przed oczyma pod przeciwległym murem wysmukłe rózgi brzoskwini, oblepione jasnoróżowym kwieciem, które same liście wyprzedza. Stało pod słońcem. Książę zmrużył oczy od przelatującego ciało dreszczu. Marzył. Zdało mu się wskutek osobliwego złudzenia, że widzi jasną, niewinną, zawstydzoną dziewczynkę lat piętnastu. Byłażby to jego siostra, czy inna, obca? Widział ją kiedy czy nie? Taka właśnie jak te gałęzie: wszystka różowa, skromna i siostrzanej duszy... Ma ją w oczach, a od tego widoku bezcennymi kroplami szczęście spływa w zaskorupiałe rany serca. — Bądź pozdrowione, drzewko... Całą przestrzeń zwartym gąszczem zarosły rozłożyste pomarańcze i cytryny. Każda gałązka była obarczona płomiennymi kulami dojrzewającego owocu. Jasnosrebrzyste cytryny liczne były jak liście. Już figa puściła ze swego szczytu nowotne, wątłe, prawie białe listowie, a słodki kasztan pąki, które ozdobiły końce jego nagich a powikłanych gałęzi. Weszli do parku. Stanął przed nimi eukaliptus z pniem prostym i wyniosłym jak maszt, ukazał się jego cielisty odziemek, który zrzuca korę na podobieństwo człowieka pod zwrotnikiem, zrzucającego ciepłą odzież. Sięgnął od stóp do połowy, zda się, wysokości góry. Tam, w wyżynie rozpostarł swe nieogarnione konary i gałęzie, pręty i liście zwisające jak u topoli, ciemne i twarde niby pergamin. Wychylił się z gąszczów bukszpanu laur kamforowy z małym i wątłym liściem i magnolia, olbrzymia jak lipa wielowiekowa. Co krok zastępowało drogę i zasłaniało pół nieba inne zjawisko. Więc w jednym miejscu chwiał ciemnymi sukniami i żółtymi kwiaty, liśćmi jakby wyciskanymi ze skóry — bukszpan, dziwny obraz świerka i mirtu... W innym, między garbami góry, dumały brazylijskie i afrykańskie palmy. Ich pnie chropawe i włochate, najeżone tarczami i kleszczynami, książę przywitał westchnieniem. Łuszczaste kadłuby wydźwignęły się w przestwór i miotały tam kity piór. Wśród ich gałęzi leżały już na złotych prętach żółte, okrągłe, tęgie gruzły niedojrzałych daktylów. Wkroczyli w głęboki cień. Podniósłszy oczy ujrzeli niezmierne widły, odnogi i pędy libańskiego cedru o korze brunatnej ze srebrzystą tam i sam poświatą mchu, ze złotymi bulwami żywicznego obaru. Obwieszony niezmierną liczbą szyszek, obszar korony cedru tworzył sam z siebie puszczę. Stojąc na wyniosłości tej góry patrzał już może w liguryjskie wybrzeża tysiąc lat, a może dwa tysiące, bo długości jego wieku nikt nie wie i nie zbada... Może gałązkę jego zasadził tutaj pierwszy żeglarz fenicki, może rzucił ziarno idący światami Żyd Wieczny Tułacz... Tu i owdzie otwierały się między gajami rozległe, pochyłe trawniki, zamknięte ze wszech stron łączki, usiane kwieciem tymianku i rozmarynu. Zza drzew dochodził wesoły i niespokojny plusk małej fontanny i ciche szemranie wody, uchodzącej w głąb płaskiej cysterny z białego marmuru. Któż by się zdziwił, gdyby na jego spotkanie wyszedł z wilgotnych, lśniących zarośli nagi faun o ciele brunatnym i włochatym, gryząc złotą pomarańczę i śmiejąc się z łotrowską rozpustą? Któż by się zdziwił ujrzawszy na gzymsie marmurowym białe jak on ciałko nimfy? Ucho słuchało, czy nie odezwie się radosny głos piszczałek i krzyk wiosennej radości... Przezierały w istocie z głębin liści białe ramiona. Ale była to podobizna człowieka wykuta w marmurze. Kiedy zbliżyli się do tego wizerunku, ujrzeli, że źrenice jego i powieki były wyżarte przez czas i deszcz. Patrzały bezkształtnymi dołami. Ust już nie było, a spięcie togi na obnażonym ramieniu było tak samo porosłe mchem jak czoło i brwi... — Śpij w spokoju, potężny patrycjuszu... — rzekł Gintułt odchodząc z tego miejsca. Z zadumy i znużenia wyrwał ich szelest listków cienkich jak jedwab, wątłych, gładkich i subtelnie kreślonych niby wodnymi znakami, a ruchliwych i czułych na każde tchnienie bardziej niż puch. Szept kończystych listków, gdy się jedne do drugich z trwogą tuliły ostrymi w brzegu powierzchniami modrawej barwy, wzbudzał szczególną litość. Białe, równe, okrągłe pędy, poprzedzielane obrączkami kolan, rosły tu w kępach odosobnione od reszty roślin, jak cudzoziemcy wyrzuceni na niegościnny ląd. Był to biały bambus. A dalej o kilka kroków czerniały, lśniąc i świecąc, dzwoniły tą samą zaiste mową kępy czarnego. Wskutek ciągłej wędrówki pod górę podczas upału przybysze byli bardzo znużeni. Siedli na kamiennej ławce. Książę Gintułt wydobył teczkę i jął przeglądać listy polecające i papiery, które należało wręczyć "bratu" Vicini, skoro go według znaków poznają. Wtem podniósł oczy — i papiery upadły mu z rąk na kolana. Naprzeciwko ławki, po drugiej stronie placyku zasypanego szarym żwirem, stały cyprysy w grupie tworzącej jak gdyby czarną i ciemną kaplicę. Szczyty ich strzeliste, zionące w niebo ostrymi języki, schodziły się w górze. W głębi, pomiędzy ich pniami, w mrocznej nawie, skąd ranna rosa jeszcze nie odeszła, stało rozłożyste drzewko rododendronu, na wysokość nie przechodzące wzrostu człowieka. Cała jego korona była w olbrzymich kwiatach, a wątłe listki ginęły między nimi. Barwa kwiatów była karminowa, a w głębi kielichów ciemniejąca aż do najtęższego karmazynu. Wytryskała z cyprysowej ciemnicy jak gdyby krzyk symboliczny, znak-zwiastun prawdy, pierwszy raz spadającej między rzesze ludzkie. Ten krzak ognisty, zionący najpotężniejszym ogniem przyrody, stał w swym ciemnym odosobnieniu jakoby arcykapłan, wznosząc ku niebu tajemniczy, najwznioślejszy głos życia. Obaj podróżni wstawszy zbliżyli się ku niemu. Z rozkoszą i czcią patrzali na jego kwiaty olbrzymie, których głąb purpurową nakłuwają czarne znaki, jakoby ukąszenia ciemności. Książę Gintułt podniósł rękę i ułamał jedną gałązkę otoczoną kwiatami. Podał ją Mistrzowi. Ten wziął ją i przez chwilę trzymał w ręku ściśniętych. Oczy miał spuszczone na kwiaty. Z nagła ciężkie drżenie przebiegło całe jego wielkie ciało od stóp do głowy. Upuścił gałąź na ziemię i stał nad nią ze zwieszaną głową jak nad otwartym grobem. Książę poznał jego cierpienie. — Nie ma już, bracie, tej — rzekł de With — która była godną tych kwiatów. Dla niej tu rosły. Ją wysławiają. Duch mój poznał... Schylił się jeszcze bardziej, zgarbił. Splecione kurczowo ręce przycisnął do piersi. Z niewidocznych oczu jego padło na kwiaty kilka samotnych łez, a z ust te słowa ciche: — Któraś wzgardziła mną i odeszła, któraś zdeptała głowę moją i serce, i duszę moją... Odpuszcza ci się twa wina... Tak żywej jako i umarłej. Niech będzie błogosławione szczęście twoje... We wszystkim, coś uczyniła dobrego i złego... A jeśli już odeszłaś z ziemi, bądź błogosławiona... na wieki... Na wieki... Kategoria:Popioły